Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to video production. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein provide carriage of Precision Time Protocol (PTP) time reference data in a real-time video signal.
Description of the Related Art
The Precision Time Protocol (PTP) is defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE®) 1588 standard and adopted by the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers® (SMPTE®) 2059. The PTP standard provides a timestamp that has 80 bits of precision and is accurate from the microsecond to the century. Generally, SMPTE 2059 is directed to leveraging PTP to provide timestamps for video data that is encapsulated in Internet Protocol (IP) packets. However, video often transitions from the IP domain to the video domain, and vice versa. Video data is stored in line and frame increments. Therefore, when the video transitions from being encapsulated in IP packets to a pure serial digital signal, the precision provided by PTP timestamps is lost. Therefore, a way to store and carry PTP data in a video signal is needed.